SOLO QUIERO SABER COMO ESTAS
by haji kurosaki
Summary: SI ESTE FIC NO TE GUSTO NO ES MI PROBLEMA SIMPLEMENTE SON TUS GUSTOS Y YA SABES COMENTARIOS


**ATENCIÓN**

**Este fic esta basado en la cancion575 de perfume si gustas entenderlo mas afondo te recomiendo ver esta canción.**

**y como saben lleno de mala ortografía U_U Lloro y lloro no se escribir y espero qu no me maten uaaaaaaaaaaaa uaaaaaaaaaa.**

**un fic de flippyxflaky.**

**bueno pues a leer se ah dicho...**

* * *

TOKIO, JAPON 11;56 PM.

-Hola flaky, que haces.

- flippy eres tú?.

-quien más tontita, santa Claus?

-no exactamente, como has estado flippy, conquistando lindas chicas a mis espaldas.

-eso crees, que me paso mirando a las mujeres mientras sé que tengo una que me espera pacientemente. me crees que yo sería así.

_**Eres capaz de muchas cosas flippy...**_

_-_sabes cada mañana que me levanto pienso._** Que**__**estará haciendo mi querida flaky, seguro estará con sus amigas hablando mal de**_ mi. No es lo que haces niña dime la verdad.

-no flippy yo no hago eso sin embargo me paso contando los días y no paro de preguntarme cundo vendrás por mi.

- yo me pregunto me estará engañando con algún otro hombre, cortes, amable, apuesto, humilde y todas esas cosas que yo no soy así pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por estar contigo.

- bueno flippy me encantaría que vinieras necesito contarte algo muy importante que cambiara nuestras vidas, es una cosa muy bonita así que quiero que vengas es muy urgente que lo hagas.

- flaky ahí estaré al amanecer así que tu tranquila que yo iré a verte y me dirás todo lo que me eh perdido en dos años.

- me traerás algo de tu viaje, digo un obsequio de bodas o algo así yo siempre te envió los regalos y tu nunca me mandas nada.

- ahhhhhhhhh que quieres que te traiga un cadáver o una granada así que tu dime.

- ¡no eso no! no seas tonto y no bromees conmigo flippy.

- cambiando de tema me gustaría verte de nuevo, digo tenerte ami lado.

- eso suena muy bien, en donde estas quieres que baje a esperarte me muero de nervios por verte otra vez.

- no solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras, ya cenaste.

-si comí con las chicas ahora veré una película romántica de las que odias.

-je bueno flaky se que me ausento por muchísimo tiempo y que casi no te puedo ver pero lla veras que nuestra vida cambiara te lo prometo.

- ja ja mentiroso tú y tus palabritas ahora ya sé porque me enamore de ti.

- debes de considerarte afortunada no todas tienen tu suerte. Bueno estoy a punto de aterrizar espérame y ya mañana platicaremos ok bueno te quiero flaky...

_**mientras que la chica pelirroja se preparaba para dormir miro las noticias y alo lejos se oyó una gran explosión.**_

**"¡Buenas noches les damos las noticias de las 12:00 am y le informamos que hubo un accidente en el aeropuerto internacional de kansai, se desconoce la causa pero acaban de decirnos que tenemos 5 muertos, una joven mexicana, 2 niños ,un anciano argentino y 1 un joven ingles y16 heridos. EN UNOS MOMENTOS ENTRAREMOS EN DETALLES CON NUESTRA REPORTERA KAKU.**

**Buenas noches Hitomi, este terrible accidente fue causado por un acto de terrorismo de iraquíes que perseguían soldados americanos, los pasajeros están siendo llevados halos hospitales más cercanos mientras que los demás se contactan con sus familiares, por otro lado la fuerza armada esta llegando en grandes grupos y en este momento la policía busca halos causantes esperemos que los al estudio**.

- flippy estas ahi... bueno, flippy contéstame vamos no juegues así conmigo._**flaky empezaba a entran en pánico**_

- flaky te encuentras bien.

-si bueno yo te hago la misma pregunta donde estas, por favor dime que tu no venias en ese avión.

flaky...-si yo venía en ese vuelo no te preocupes por mi no me paso nada.

- FLIPPY! no dime que te paso por favor no me preocupes mas anda dime.

- solamente estoy herido solo eso pero no te asustes no es bueno para ti...

- flippy eres un estúpido me estoy preocupando por ti y tu bromeas como si todo esto fuera un maldito juego. Ahora mismo dime donde estas porque si no lo haces vaz arrepentirte te lo juro.

-flaky CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ,estoi Bien ve a dormirte no actúes como si fuera tu culpa, mañana estaré ahi adiós.

-flippy,flippy ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!no me hagas esto flippy por favor si mueres que pasara conmigo, que pasara con nuestro bebe.

_**flaky debes de calmarte esto nunca paso,flippy está bien el es un joven muy valiente y ademas es un gran soldado**_ comeré algo así calmare mis nervios.

_**Ala mañana siguiente...**_

- Flaky, estoy aquí ábreme no pienso esperar todo el día.

Flippy...

-ya voy solo espérame un momento, voy a vestirme.

-no importa si sales desnuda así es mejor.

-no pervertido no estoy desnuda.-Hola flippy bueno pasa si no te dejare afuera y dormiras en la calle por lo de anoche.

-y te dije que estoy bien no me vez, bueno que ahí de comer espero que hayas preparado algo bueno.

-eres un tonto flippy como es posible que llegues como sin nada y yo como loca esperándote y tu tan fresco. Por eso te odio y eres un tonto,tonto,tonto y te odio.

-así pero yo te amo eso no lo cambiaras o si?

- creo que con eso no puedo discutir...

flaky -solo bésame si tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo.

-si tu insistes.

-ahí algo más que la señorita tenga que agregar...

_**flaky se acerco lentamente al joven pera abrasarlo y susurrarle tierna mente una noticia muy importante.**_

"¡FLIPPY VAS A SER PAPA! "

Fin.


End file.
